


Be Bold Enough For This

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [33]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CT approaches Carolina with a bold choice.





	Be Bold Enough For This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt challenge table at femslashficlets to this prompt, [Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/manymoons.html)

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving."

"Carolina, do you trust me?"

The soft question stops Carolina dead in her path to leaving the small room before she turns on her heel to stare at CT, then at the tall, silent shadow boldly lurking at the shorter agent's shoulder.

"You know I do. With my life, CT."

"Then come with us. I don't want to see you destroyed in the end by the haze of misery, distrust, and pain of the Director pitting us against each other. Please come with us."

Part of her wondered at the boldness of CT's request before Carolina wondered to herself if she could summon the audacity to be like her partners. To leave everything that they had been working for behind.

A few moments pass before she nods to herself and steps back towards her partners.

"Let's do this."


End file.
